


In Desperate Need of a Rocket

by FFlove190



Series: Hojo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, UA, not smut but definitely bookended by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Hojo talks to Cid about a rocket.





	In Desperate Need of a Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this was gunna be smut and stuff but then I was determined to make a fix-it fic (which if you follow me on tumblr, you know that got wildly out of hand), so have this instead. 
> 
> And not gunna lie, I kinda sorta really ship it now. 
> 
> Hojo Appreciation Week Day 3: AU / Crossover
> 
> Unbeta;d

“You can’t have my rocket.” 

 

Hojo was just as unimpressed with this statement now as he was the first time he heard it. “I clearly just did.” 

 

Cid huffed. It was cute that, despite the fact that Cid had just finished fucking Hojo raw, he had the capacity to be embarrassed by innuendo. “Get yer mind out of the goddamn gutter.” 

 

Hojo traced a finger along the bite mark he left along Cid’s hip, enjoying the shiver it got. “But my dear captain, we’re already naked and in bed. Where else should my mind be? Sleeping?” 

 

Cid just glared. “Well I dunno I could spike a perfectly good cup of tea and maybe you’d lose some of yer lip and pass right out.” 

 

Hojo just laughed. “You and I both know you’d never do such a thing. You like your tea far too much.” 

 

Cid was nearly half Hojo’s age. Cid was brilliant, the leader in his field, and his breakthroughs in space exploration were so far reaching that even Bugenhagen could be jealous (if the old man were capable of such an emotion). From building airships to building rocket ships, to charting the stars and taking humans to new heights… his research was poised to change the whole of humanity. The president must have been aware of this one some level, thus Cid had an executive chair.

 

The Space Project was so - so groundbreaking, so revolutionary. Hojo had never wanted control of a project so much. Not since… not since the Jenova Project. 

 

Cid didn’t say anything just tried to get up out of bed. “And I mean it about the rocket! You got plenty of toys to play with already. You ain’t gettin’ mine.” 

 

Hojo didn’t let Cid get very far. Everyone underestimated the grip strength of an old scientist. “I  _ need  _ your rockets.”

 

Cid harrumphed and sunk back into the cushions, and he didn’t fight Hojo’s arm when it snaked around his well defined waist. “Fine. I’ll make ya a rocket-shaped dildo and we’ll call it good.” 

 

Honestly, Hojo had never intended the discussion to veer so wildly off topic. But Cid was intelligent, quick witted, and terribly responsive to flirting. It was a dangerously attractive combination. What could he say, Hojo had a type. 

 

Despite Cid exuding levels of intense attraction, Hojo was trying to stay on point now. No more sex jokes. Even if a rocket themed dildo sounded like the perfect addition to his collection.

 

“I have something from space that needs to go back,” Hojo said as he put his head against Cid’s shoulder to keep him there. Strong muscles from working with machinery all day, smelling of oil and mako fumes. It wasn’t a terrible smell; Hojo could get quite used to it. 

 

Cid gave him a look, his chin butted against Hojo’s forehead. “There ain’t nothing around but space rocks. What, ya think there are aliens? Because, look, I’d love aliens to exist but that just ain’t possible. Our research is far to xenophobic to even scratch the surface on how aliens could even function.” Cid shook his head. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

Hojo just snorted. “Where do you think SOLDIER come from?” 

 

Cid looked like he had no idea what to do with this information. “What.” 

 

“Before Specimen J’s hibernation period ends, and mind you it’s supposed to end soon, I need to remove it from the picture. There is no greater threat to the planet.” And Sephiroth.

 

More than anything else, Hojo didn’t want Sephiroth to bend to the whims of his alien biology. The tests with active cell clusters showed conclusive proof that they interfered with Sephiroth’s cognitive ability - abandoning strategy and logic and acting on instincts that appeared contrary to military training. This was just a tiny fraction of cells. If Sephiroth were ever to encounter the host… would he still remain Sephiroth? Would he just be a body for Jenova, absorbed by the alien entity that was crucial in his birth with no pieces of himself left? 

 

Current estimates put this theory at very likely. Hojo didn’t like those odds. 

 

“Wait… what?” Cid asked again. 

 

“I can give you documents if you agree. Highly confidential. It’s a fascinating subject but definitely alien. Responsible for the death of the prehistoric human, viral in nature, and very likely to drive SOLDIER to madness.” It would be a shame to lose Specimin J - it had been a part of the planet’s ecosystem for over two millenium now, enough for natural evolution to take place. What would the world have looked like without the alien’s presence? Would the human even come to be? Fascinating stuff. 

 

It wasn’t like the SOLDIER program would truly suffer - blood transfusions were a more optimal procedure.

 

Cid pulled away and craned his neck to stare at Hojo. His eyes were big with disbelief; finally, he said with great strain, “The fuck. You’re serious.” 

 

“If you help me send the specimin back to space, I’ll formally bring the Space Project under the Research Department. You’ll have proper funding and free reign to do whatever you wish with the project.” Hojo kept tracing patterns along Cid’s skin. Cid has sun lovely skin, a healthy tan from working in the sun all day nearly glowing in the dim light; how would it fair in space without the atmosphere to protect it? Hojo wondered, too, SOLDIER skin would handle the particle differently. There were so many questions he wanted answered. Only Cid had the power to answer them.

 

“The fuck?” Cid looked around the tent (affectionately referred to as the captain’s tent by the crew) like it would give him answers. “It ain’t even ready to fly yet.” Clearly he settled on the only thing he could actually think about now, the only thing that didn’t really change even with the knowledge of aliens co-existing with humans: machines and space.

 

“I know your timeline. And I also know that your next rocket isn’t designed for human payloads.” Hojo had been paying very close attention to this project. “If you can confirm a flight path that doesn’t result in the specimen returning to the planet, let me know immediately. I will provide you all the information you require regarding weight and containment protocols for calculation.”

 

Cid just stared at Hojo, like he suddenly remembered that this old man was the head of the Research Department for a reason. “Uh, okay. Well, then…” Cid scratched at his stubble, “huh.” 

 

“It’s a great deal to consider.” Hojo watched Cid think, enjoying how his face focused into a severe look. “But I would like your response as soon as possible.” 

 

Cid looked at Hojo, still thinking. “Ya got a down payment for me or what?” 

 

Hojo quirked a brow. “What do you have in mind?” Despite how Cid acted, Hojo hadn’t forgotten that Cid Highwind was a brilliant and conniving mind who had managed to secure an executive post for his project.

 

“About that…” Cid changed position - until his arms were on either side of Hojo’s head and he was smirking down at Hojo; a dominant position, a position full of promise. “Let’s negotiate terms after a lil rocket ride, kay?” 

 

“Mmm. I do like the sound of that.” Hojo looped his arms around Cid’s neck and settled in for the trip. 


End file.
